No Need For Revenge
by TakeItBack
Summary: Max was kicked out. She is then forced to work for the School. 6 years later, after still working with them, she gets an exciting mission that may open old wounds and bring new ones. Unfortunately for her, that's not what she wants. FAX, set after MAX. :
1. Kicked Out

**Takes place after MAX, I'm so sorry there is Dax in it, but still in the end, everything gets better, I swear. Cross my heart.**

**Chapter 1**

**MAX POV**

_***6 years ago***_

"Just go Max, go! We called them for a reason! We want you gone. It's your fault that those people keep finding us! Everything is your fault!" She took a deep breath like this was hard for her._ Psh, yeah right. She's always wanted this. _"We don't want you here." Angel said, an evil glint in her eyes, making it clear she was enjoying this.

I glared at all of them. All those idiots. Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and let's not forget my so called "knight in shining armor."

"It'd be my pleasure." I said, sarcasm dripping. "But I can't leave without a lecture. That wouldn't be very Max of me now wouldn't it?" I asked, still grimacing at all of them.

"Let's start with you Angel." I said, turning my attention to her. "You are so pathetic." I said simply, catching her of guard. It was obvious she didn't expect me to take it like this, and respond this way. "You think you can actually do this without me? I was there when you were helpless, and you needed help changing your clothes, hell you even needed helping changing your diaper! You know what? You're still helpless!"

She glared, and I could tell I hit a soft spot from the shaking in her eye. I turned to Gazzy, ready to give him his lecture, which would be hard.

"Gazzy, you can be such a better older brother, but instead you're letting your _younger sister _take over. Very weak." Gazzy hung his head and shame, and my heart clenched. I didn't want to be mean, I didn't, but I had to.

Iggy's turn. "Igs," He looked in my general direction. "Where is the old Igs? The one who refused to listen, or follow orders? I'd like to see what Ella is going to say when she finds out you kicked out her only sister, and gave her to the School." Iggy's eyes flashed with regret and pain, and I of course wanted to reach out and apologize for all of this.

"Nudge," I said, turning to her. "You have no idea when to shut up. You're the one who came to me, apologizing for wanting to chop of your wings, and said you wanted to keep them. Well, being followed is the price you pay for the wings." Nudge was crying with Gazzy, but wasn't saying anything. Not apologizing at all.

And finally, Fang. "And you," I growled, glaring with all my might. I could see right through his mask. "I _loved_ you. After all the time you tried to prove to me I was in love with you, you just threw me away in the end." I crossed my arms, preventing myself from reaching out and kissing him. "It doesn't matter though. You weren't very good in bed anyway." Something flashed through his eyes, I didn't quite catch, but in the end, I knew exactly what they all felt.

Sadness.

"_Now_, I'm off." I said turning to the Erasers, letting them grip on to me, and throw me into the van. They clearly weren't worried I was going to try and escape. And they shouldn't be. My brain was too foggy for me to think clearly. My eyes were overflowing with the tears I've been having a war with to keep them behind my eyeballs. And let me tell you, tears put up a pretty damn good fight.

* * *

"What? You can't!" I yelled, hands on the table, glaring at the prick before me.

After being thrown out of the van, I was led to an office, holding various "important" science people that I didn't care to know. But, there was one person there I did know; Jeb.

"Yes, I can, and I will," He said, peering at me out of his old man glasses. I wanted nothing more than to reach over there and rip his head off, but according to these old losers, that would be "inappropriate behavior."

"Now, do we have a deal?" He asked, sitting a bit straighter and taller as if he'd already won which in this case, that could be a very big possibility. I was weak, and I had no help. The flock was gone; they didn't want me with them. At all.

But, I did have an option. Only one, no other choice, nothing. So, as the voice said, I just went with the flow.

"…Yes."

_***Present***_

I was lying back relaxing at the Tahiti islands for my vacation from work. The School is a big ass when it comes to business. They let all their dogs and me to do dirty work, while they sit and watch, cheering us on the whole way. I had gotten used to it. After six years, you eventually find pleasure in what you do.

My phone went off and I groaned, realizing it was for work. I'm on my vacation for God's sake!

"What?" I growled angrily sitting up, slipping of my sunglasses, glad to be on private beach, away from people. I prefer my wings _out_, thank you very much.

"Someone's PMSing!" I heard his sing-song voice ring out of the other end of the phone. My spirits lifted a bit, realizing it was only Scar.

Scar, in case you're too stupid to put the pieces together, is an Eraser. He took over after Ari died. He's was one of the first new advanced Eraser, which are much stronger, and live longer, without aging too much. He's my right-hand man in all the dirty business. I'm the leader of course, surprise-surprise. I didn't want to be at first, but I've grown to like it.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said, sarcastically. "What do you want? Dylan and I are on vacation!" I smiled when I said Dylan's name, but it wasn't something I could stop myself from.

Dylan was my so called "soul-mate." When Jeb ordered Scar and our troops to Chad when I was 16, we found Dylan and Dr. Gunther-Hagen in Africa working on strange projects that the scientists said they could use to their advantage, so we teamed up.

I told Dylan about my past, and what happened, and we kind of connected. I didn't plan it to end up with him, but it did, and I don't mind. He's actually sweet, kind, and _open_ to the world, unlike _some_ people…

"Well, not for long!" Scar cheered at the end of the other line. Scar is a real joker, and isn't anything like his name unless we're on missions. "We just got a job you might be interested in! But, you got to come back to Colorado first!" Then, he said a very quick bye before I could deny, and hung up.

I sighed, and put my phone back in my bag. Suddenly, I felt arms snake around from behind, lips on my neck, causing me to shiver, and bit my lower lip. I turned and faced Dylan, straddling his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I said, seductively, as I looked into his turquoise eyes. He had on his million dollar smile, causing me to almost melt and attack his face.

"Hey," He said back lightly kissing my lips lightly. "Why do you seem so troubled?" He asked, running his finger up to my neck, then down to my lower back. Chills erupted through my body, and I was amazed with what he could do to me.

"We got to back to Colorado." I fake pouted. I was actually rather curious on what the plan was. It made my anxious levels rise.

"Well," Dylan trailed off, before pulling me to the sandy ground with him, causing me to be lounging on top of him. "I can cheer you up." He said wiggling his eyebrow, while he began to untie the back of my string bikini, suggestively.

I giggled before kissing him lightly, like a tease. I ran my finger over his pecks, smiling. "Well…I've never done it in the sand before…" He shut me up with a long kiss.

**As I said before I'm sorry I put Dax in there. This is a FAX story, but to begin, we need Dax. :P**


	2. A Deal's A Deal

**Ha-ha, okay, chapter whatever is on the way! I don't know if this has ever been done before but, enjoy it anyway. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**MAX POV**

"So…you going to tell us our mission or…" I trailed off, looking expectantly at Scar, who was chillin' with our troops of Erasers. Dylan had his arm securely around my waist, and I could feel his eyes roaming my body. Not that I minded

"Yeah. Jeb said we need to go to a house in the middle of nowhere, and bring the people that live there, here." Scar beamed at me, but I was still confused. I didn't understand exactly what he was getting at.

Seeing my expression, he smiled larger, and continued. "There are 5 people and 1 dog that belong here, that need to be brought here, tested, and approved." When I realized what he met, my heart quickened.

I was going to see the flock again…? No, I couldn't. I did this for them, I just can't, I can't do that. I love them. Even after the whole "we don't need Max" thing, I still love them. Just a bit. It's hiding underneath my anguish, and disgust I still have towards them.

And what would happen when I saw Fang? The first man I love? The first man I made love _too_? What would I do then? Would I freeze in my tracks, tears in my eyes? Or would I compose myself together, and hold onto my "I'm the evil leader" rep I have to keep around here?

"Where's Jeb?" I asked after I snapped out of my trance. The questions would give me a headache if I didn't calm down. My mind was already fogged with the thoughts of the events that happen on the beach a couple days ago anyway.

"Check his office." Scar said with a shrug. I unwrapped myself from Dylan and charged out of the room down to Jeb's office. I didn't want anything to do with the flock anymore. I felt sick, nauseous almost.

I opened the door to find Jeb at his desk, doing work. He looked up and saw me, smiling apologetic at me as if he knew what I was going to say. I'm sure the uncertainty was all over my face, along with a bunch of other random emotions that just decided to tag along and have a big ol' party inside my body.

"Jeb, why are we going after them? They sold me out so they wouldn't be caught! Why are you breaking the deal?" I asked, 20% angry, while other 80% of my emotions were worry.

"We can't just study you and Dylan. You're both valuable subjects, but we have to study the others. We need to get a grip on your kind of DNA. The more we learn, the more likely you guys can actually have a normal life."

I sighed, knowing how right he was. Though we couldn't be 100% normal with wings sticking out of our backs, but we could still get pretty close.

"You won't hurt them?" I asked quietly. I was clenching my fists to keep myself from exploding, and to just curl in a ball and cry. But I was Max, and I stronger than these idiots.

Jeb smiled lovingly at me, and I resisted the urge to gag. "Never."

"How can I believe you? You can't hold up your end of your deal with them, how can you with me? _Why_ would you with me?" I asked, not very trusting. Jeb was lying from the beginning. Since I first meant him he was lying like no other.

"Because Max, you work with us. We all know if you wanted to, you could take us down, but you don't. We need you Max."

It was true. I could take them down. Why I don't, and why I haven't, is because I made a deal. And I _always_ keep up my side of the bargain. I just had to sit back and relax, while they kept up theirs.

* * *

"Okay. You all know the plan. No fighting, unless it's necessary. Only shoot their legs if necessary, which it better not be. This is a get in, get out mission. We take what we need, and then we leave got it?" I asked earning _yes_es from my troops.

"Good. Mind blocks on?" I asked. Nods from the troop.

"Kay, gas masks on?" Nods.

"Gas tanks equipped?" More nods.

"Good, let's move out!" I said, my heart was going crazy, my fists were sweating, and yet, I was pumped. I was excited to kidnap my family.

Is that bad?

As we approached the house my heart beat quickened, m mind fuzzed. They wouldn't see me. They'd be out cold by the time I even took off my mask.

We stood in front of the house in the middle of nowhere. "Okay troop, we bust in, let the gas out-" My troop laughed, earning a glare from behind my mask. "They pass out, and we load 'em up. Now ready? On the count of three. 1," My breathing quickened. I tried to stay calm. "2," Breathe in. "3." Breathe out.

Go.

* * *

**FANG POV**

Something was off. I could feel it. I looked around, seeing everyone was okay, or at least, as close to okay as they could be. Without Max, things are wrong. Angel discovered she was a horrible leader, by far the worst. We were on the streets because of her. I took over, and we all apologized to Dr. Martinez and Ella. Of course, it was a long process. I've never seen Dr. M look so pissed.

It took us all a long while to settle in without Max. I became depressed, and the others were swallowed in shame. Except Angel. I think she got it worst. She still carries the guilt with her. But, even when we suggested breaking her out she refused. She never said why though.

Everything seemed tipped off. Something was very wrong.

"Angel?" I asked quietly. She looked at me, giving a stiff nod. She understood. I didn't give anything away to the others. Nudge and Gazzy were fighting over something; Total and Angel were sitting and watching CSI, while Iggy was just listening to things around him.

I shook it off. Maybe I was just edgy from remembering her. After all, I love her.

What happened next caught me off guard. I could feel shaking, feet from outside. The door burst open, coming off its hinges and gas filled the room. I saw Nudge and Gazzy stop what they were doing, and collapse to the ground.

I couldn't say anything; my voice was taken away from me the instant I collapsed to the ground.

Well…today did not go as planned.

**Well, I appreciate the reviews. What do you guys have against the word DAX? Does it matter anyways? I mean, they mean the same thin anyway. But still, you reviews, so thanks. :)**

**-Tib**


	3. Nowhere To Run

**I just want to warn all you dax (or **_**MYLAN**_**) fans that this is a fax story, so Max will in the end, end with Fang. Though, there will be a lot of drama and Fang hurting, so you get to enjoy that much. ;)**

**Anyway, I should probably start doing disclaimers, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

**Chapter 3**

**MAX POV**

I sat up front while Dylan drove. We had the flock in the van tied up, and gagged. My mind swirled as always. It seems to do that a lot recently.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked glancing over at me. "You don't seem very…happy." He reached over and grabbed my hand, making my heart flutter a bit. I smiled weakly at him before sighing.

"Well, no, not really. They are my old family, and a part of me still cares for them and loves them." I looked out the window, troubled. "I don't know how they're going to react when they see me. As a matter of fact, I don't know how I'm going to act when I _actually_ look at them."

Dylan smiled, and rubbed his thumb over my hand. I rose an eyebrow, confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, I believe you'll do fine around them. Max, you're the best actress I know. When we go on missions you may act like a bitch, but really, you're sweet and thoughtful." He smiled, my favorite all-teeth smile, causing my heart to melt.

_Swoon._

I blushed, and looked the other way, keeping quiet. Dylan chuckled, and we drove all the way to the School, with our hands together.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" I asked in disbelief. Jeb sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Max, just do it. All you have to do is take their blood, and inject them with formula D7." He said, like it was all fun and games, which in a way, it was.

"Are you crazy!" I asked, outraged. "D7 is the most painful fucking thing out there! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Max," Jeb said deadly calm. It bothered me he was the one who was calm, not me. "It doesn't actually hurt them; it just gives them the illusion of pain. They'll be fine. It only lasts about thirty minutes."

_Yeah? Well, it _feels_ like an eternity. _"…Fine, whatever." I said, storming out of the room, Dylan on my tail. I went down the white halls, stopping in front of a window. I could see the flock, strapped onto cotton beds, fully awake. Angel looked gorgeous, and grown. She was 13 years old now. Her hair was longer, her eyes more innocent then when I was in the flock.

Gazzy looked so much older. He was more muscular, but that's what you expect from a 15 year old hybrid. Even though he was older, he still looked scared, and worried. I could imagine what he was thinking easily.

Nudge looked the same, older of course. She has defiantly come close to woman. 18 years old, and has to live a life like this? It's not fair.

Iggy was actually rather handsome now. He seemed actually more dazed then the others. He too, had become muscular. He was the same age as me, so he was 20, as was Fang.

Fang...

My god, has he gotten more gorgeous? He too, looked the same, just so much more attractive. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him in six years. Or maybe it was because I still love him.

I shook my head. _No Max,_ I thought. _You don't, not like that._ I turned to Dylan, who had a rolling cart, holding empty needles, and bottles of formula. I sighed, and nodded at him. I glanced in the window, noticing Scar was guarding the door, smiling wickedly at me through the window.

I had to act like sassy, bad-bitch Max, or else I'd break down, and that is not what I want. I put on my game face and opened the doors.

"Hey Max," Scar greeted, beaming at me. My smirk almost faltered when the Flock looked up, and saw me.

Angel was shocked, to say at the least. Her mouth was open and she was gaping like a fish. Gazzy looked about the same. So did Nudge. And Iggy looked as if he was going to pass out. I knew he knew it was me. He was by far the best and smartest blind pyro I know.

Fang. His eyes were wide, his face otherwise, held no expression. Come on? Was I not good enough to stare (or glare) at?

"Hello my lovelies!" I said, an innocent smile plastered to my face. "Did you miss me?" My tone turned seductive as did my smile. In all reality my heart was moving quicker than normal, but I calmed myself. Well, I tried to anyways.

"Max?" Nudge was the first to speak, which is no surprise. Her breathing seemed rigid, and I didn't blame her for it. I feel like I'd react the same way.

"Ah, Nudge! I missed you!" I said, beaming at them all. I'm sure I had taken them off guard. Especially with my clothing. My uniform wasn't my favorite, but I had to wear it while at the School. It was an _almost _see-through red blouse, the shortest, blackest shorts in the history of man, a lab coat, and white stilettos which were the stupidest, most worthless things ever invented.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked eyes still very wide. This caused me to laugh. It was a real laugh, rather a dark humor, but still.

"Because of you, you _idiot_," I hissed, not feeling guilty when she winced, which caused me to feel guilty for _not_ feeling guilty. "You and your little group of merry dumb asses sold me out!" The venom in my voice wasn't supposed to be there, but it was. I was hoping I could keep my anger in, but we all know me and anger just don't play well with each other.

"Dylan," I requested. He gave me a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but it didn't help much. Dylan followed me with the cart as I made my way to Angel. I grabbed a cotton swab, soaked it with alcohol, and rubbed it against her forearm, making sure not to get the risk of infections.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, worried. She should be. D7 formula was made to make you _think_ you're in pain. Afterwards, when you're so tired and exhausted from the pain, you would be forced to exercise and run. It was exhausting. I passed out after going a very long 10 hours. I hold the all time record.

They did this to all experiments. They said we must be "pushed to out maximum." They said it was procedure, but I didn't quite understand how this would help them any, but they said it would. Whatever.

I drew her blood, causing them all to flinch. I placed a label on the needle to show it was Angel's. Next, I grabbed a bottle of D7 a fresh needle, drew out the formula, and then injected it in her arm. Her eyes widened, and she stood stiff.

I did the same to all the others. When I got to Iggy though, I think my heart just broke to more tiny pieces. He looked like he'd lost all hope. I think he knew what I was thinking, because he looked at me, and said, "You know Max, I may look like I'd given up, but I haven't." He smiled sadly at me. "I feel your pain."

Fang was worse. He gazed at me, and asked simply, "Why?"

"Because," I replied. "You gave me no other choice."

"You're an idiot!" He mumbled angrily. "You could've just ran away, kicked their asses!"

"Fang, I couldn't!" He made my anger rise, and Dylan could tell. He began to step forward, but I gave him a glare that kept him far from the situation.

"Why?"

I wanted to tell him I did it for the Flock, to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I had wounds that were still stitched and healing, and I didn't need him opening them again.

"I had nowhere to run to." I muttered quietly before injecting him with the serum, and charging out of the room.

**I'm sorry if it's not too good. I have a tight schedule. It's almost summer, and for some reason, my teachers think it's hilarious to give us students miles of homework! UGH.**

**-Tib**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Maybe It'll Get Better

**Have you ever had that feeling you'd go to hell? Yeah, that's how I feel now.**

**I pretty much, just quit updating. And I feel bad, but I just couldn't. But hopefully now I'll get back on track! :3**

**Chapter 4**

I had just finished drawing The Flock's blood when Dylan came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned in and whispered into my ear with a very husky voice. "Max," His warm breath tickled my ear, causing me to smile. "You didn't come to my room last night…"

"Oh, I didn't? I must've been tired and forgot," I played it off like I didn't notice his hands had traveled lower, and now were resting on my bottom. On the inside I really wanted to tell him to quit doing this in front of The Flock, but I had to remind myself that I didn't need to care. I was no longer apart of the Flock. They are experiments to me now and they are not a part of my family any more. That part of my life is over with.

"Yeah…_forgot._" Could feel Dylan's smirk resting on my ear, and I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I chuckled. "You better come by tonight, or I'll have to punish you…"

My lips quirked to the side at the idea of Dylan punishing me; If anything, I'll end up punishing him for attempting to punish me.

"Guys, please, not in the holding room. That shit is gross." I snapped my eyes over to Scar who was smirking at us by the door. My brow came down as my eyes narrowed, and I went into my "death glare".

"What do you want Scar?" Dylan growled out against my neck, not moving any part of his body from mine.

"Jeb wants to discuss _The Auction_ with Max, since she'll be the hostess." I groaned at what Scar said, pulling out of Dylan's arms.

"The Auction" is this big auction, where Schools and Institutes-any kind of lab that experiments on kids and ruin their childhood-they all gather and meet at any spot each year, bringing their favorite, successful experiments to auction off. I had to pin Jeb against a wall, literally choking him, just to get him not to bid off The Flock. I know the pain they've felt. They're _feeling. _And to be honest, they don't deserve it. All they deserve is a good kick in the ass from me, for feeding me to the dogs. No pun intended…

"Why do we have to do it? Why can't you? You look handsome when you aren't all…wolfie." I tried influencing Scar; however, I always failed to influence him, no matter how hard I tried. It really pissed me off.

"I am actually," He said smirking down on me. Even in this 4 inch heels he was still taller than me. "I took Dylan's place. He didn't want to do it. He left you all alone."

"Well," I said, bending my back a bit to glance I Dylan, giving him a glare for a millisecond. "I guess I won't be visiting your room tonight."

Scar chuckled, and Dylan got this stricken look on his face. Ignoring Dylan's protests, I left the holding room, The Flock's drawn blood in hand. I tried to ignore the smirk I caught on Fang's face when I told Dylan I wasn't going to his room. I really shouldn't let any idea of him still liking me make its why into my mind. That be absolutely terrible, and most definitely will not have a good outcome.

"Hey Max," Jeb greeted me as I entered his office, carrying The Flock's documents. "Take a seat."

I sat down, sighing, already not wanting to be here. Don't get me wrong, I sort of warmed up to Jeb. I don't see him a father again, but I certainly don't loath him anymore.

"Max, we will not be putting The Flock up for buy, but we do want them to put on a show. You will conduct it and-"

"_What?_ You want me to teach them to conduct a flying show like they're-like they're circus animals?!" I jumped up quite full of rage.

"Max, please-" I cut him off again.

"And what makes you think they'd even agree being humiliated in front of people!? In case you haven't gathered this, they have a huge big, fat-ass pride, and they'll do anything to keep it in tact!" I took, a deep breath, frowning. "Like kicking someone they supposedly love and cared out of their life."

Pushing tears back, I stood up, whispering a forced goodbye, shoving through the doors. I won't cry, I swore it a long time ago. Why did I even agree to getting them for stupid testing? It's pointless! It's putting me through hell, and even though they put me through hell I don't want them to go through the same damn shit!

"Max, you okay?" I looked up to see The Director. What the hell was she doing here?

"Um…yeah?" I gazed with confusion at her old, wrinkled face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He-I mean _she_-let out a booming laugh that made my nose crinkle in disgust. "I'm helping set things up for The Auction." She smiled, and patted my shoulder as she waddled towards Jeb's office.

Groaning, I walked through the school to go to my other experiments; ones that are up for auction.

There were 5 total. They had no names, and were just hybrids that turned out amazingly well. Even though they turned out well, and are agile and strong, I know they're in constant pain. It's a shame I'm the one doing this but, it's for The Flock.

I love my flock, even if they hate me now.

* * *

**I know its short, but I really needed to update. So anywho, please R&R? I'll love you forever!**

**-Tib**


	5. You're Kidding, Right?

**Right now, I am writing this on my tablet. I got grounded from my laptop. .**

**Any who...here it is! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Fang**

The guilt was coursing through me, no matter how hard I tried to forget, it never worked. However many times I wondered if we should have let her stay, it hurts.

The way her cold eyes pierce me, the way she teases me. And that stupid Dylan always touching her, when that should be me. I should be the one holding her. But I can't...she must hate me.

I don't want that. I want her back, but we all drove her away.

I want her to be with me again, in the flock. I wish we were a family once again.

"Fang?" I looked over to the sound Nudge's small voice.

She looked at me worried. "You...you're crying."

I suddenly became aware of the feeling of a tear trickling down my cheek.

I was taken aback, and from the look on the other's faces, they were too.

The last time I cried was when I was fresh out of the womb - this is my first time having a proper reason to cry.

"I miss Max."

But...she isn't Max much anymore though, is she? She's different. Maybe I should be mad at her? She is working with the school, when she had so many other choices and places to go.

Whatever the case, I will get the The Flock out of here, with or without Max. Even if it means attacking her.

Her old self would want that.

* * *

**Max**

Can I just say, Dylan's tongue is the most talented thing on the planet? Aside from my awesome fighting skills, of course.

His hands were creeping up my shirt, but I didn't mind. I missed this. I _needed_ this.

"Max..." Dylan's growl sent shivers down my spine. I smirked against his lips.

"As much as I want to continue this," I breathed out, exhausted from such a workout. "I have stuff I've got to do." I patted his chest, stepping back, only to be pulled back into his arms.

I sighed. I actually have stuff I was supposed to be doing. Like preparing for the auction tomorrow, and explaining to the Flock that if they try to escape during the whole ordeal, they _will_ be punished.

Nothing that can damage them permanently, but it won't be something enjoyable, and as sick as this sounds, I'm glad they're here.

Not because I want them locked up, but because they once again were in my life, though sometimes I'm sure it'd be better if they weren't here.

"Max don't go." Dylan made an adorable pouty face, but I'd grown used to it, so it had no effect.

I gave him a long, lingering kiss, heading out of my little "apartment".

Since the school didn't trust me, I live in the building. Thank God they ga"I miss Max.

I strutted my way down the aisle heading to the Flock's room. We were taking them out of there and putting them in a larger room so they could move.

It took me awhile, but I convinced Jeb to let us move them. I know how much it sucked to be tied down all the time.

"Yo," I called out to Scar. "Get a couple of erasers so we can move the Flock to the containment room."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked saluting me, motioning some erasers to follow him.

Rolling my eyes, I began leading them to Flock's room. I entered without saying a word, and began unhooking everyone.

They immediately got into a fighting stance, which made me feel proud and a little smug.

_Who taught you that? Yeah, that's right, I did._

"Hey now, there is no reason to go into defense!" I said smirking slightly.

I ignored the snort from Scar, and continued to explain to them. "We're simply taking you to a bigger room, we're you can strut around and stretch your wings."

They seemed edgy and unsure, but did they have any choice?

No, not at all. They sure as hell couldn't escape. I have a gun, amazing fighting skills and about 15 erasers, who also have guns. If they even tried anything they wouldn't be going to a bigger containment cell; they'd be going to the healing ward (yes, even a place like the school has one).

"Okay," I beamed as soon as they had their hands ties behing their backs. "Let's get a move on."

I walked with a swing in my hips, leading The Flock to the larger room.

Actually, it was a rather large room, with whit walls and a large dome ceiling. When I first arrived, I would spend most of my time here. Its my favorite room to relax in still.

"Here you go! See? I told you could fly. You all really should trust me more often," I placed my hand over my heart, pouting slightly. "It hurts my feelings."

Right now, that was a very true statement. They don't know that, thankfully.

The only person who met my eyes was Fang. He was glaring at me, and knowing him, he was already planning something. And knowing me, I'm ready for it.

* * *

"That asshole!" I yelled, wanting to punch him. I wanted to punch him very hard. I wanted to - this is me putting it lightly - I wanted to cut his balls off and feed them to the rabid experiments.

Dylan, fucking Dylan, left me for a mission in _Japan_. That's not even the worst part; He left to capture _Max II_.

Oh, he is in deep shit. Very deep shit.

Scar was looking very frightened as I paced back and forth in the meeting room him and I were occupying.

Scar delievered the news to me as soon as he found out. Neither he nor Dylan knew about my clone. As soon as he told me what her experiment code was, my heart began to hammer a little louder, faster. She shared code, but it had a _V.2_ as the end, so it wasn't hard for me to guess who it was.

I think Jeb purposely neglected to give Dylan her picture, and only her location. I wouldn't be surprised if had been planning this the whole time.

"Max? What's so bad that he is going on a mission? Is that he went Japan, when he knows how bad you want to go their? Is it that he won't be here for The Auction? Is it-"

"Shut it." I hissed, cutting off Scar.

"What is it?' He insisted. I rolled my eyes, huffing. I grabbed a copy of the mission statement, showing it to him.

"Look at the the experiment code."

He looked confused as he read it out loud. "_EX18534V.2_. So? What about it?"

"It the same as mine!" I growled. "The only difference is..."

"_Oh. My. God_..." Scar looked up at me with utter shock written all over his face. "You have a clone!"

"No shit!" I returned to my pacing, huffing and puffing like the wolf that blew the pigs' houses down.

"Did you know about this? The clone?"

"Yes," I sighed, ribbing my forehead anxiously. "The School used her as my doppelganger. She tricked The Flock into believing she was me. She obviously doesn't work for The School anymore, but I still don't want her here!"

_She'll probably just steal Dylan like she did The Flock._ I thought bitterly.

Scar smirked, probanly knowing what I was thinking. I gave him a look, letting him know he would regret it if he opened his mouth.

Slowly, I calmed down. I was still tense, but I wasn't as anxious as before.

I wasn't sure what to do, but for now, I'll just go with the flow. If "the flow" included cussing Dylan out, and torturing Max II of course.

* * *

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story and not keeping my promise, but I swear to the few of you who read this, this story will never become abandoned! Never! Well, if you don't review it might...**

**-Turtle**


End file.
